Sister's Keepers
by kitty2292
Summary: Not surprisingly, Audra gets herself into some trouble and her brothers set out to protect her. When the new day dawns the brothers expect more trouble and as befits a good Barkley story, it finds them. Rated T for some violence and some harsh interactions. Please R and R! Thanks for reading; Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't like it," Nick growled while he swigged his whiskey and looked out the library window. "She should have been home by now."

"Now Nick," Victoria sighed. "You know your sister. She probably got to dancing with some young, good looking man and lost track of time. She will be home when she gets home."

"I still don't like it," he turned back toward his mother.

"Like it or not, it's your turn," Jarrod motioned to the pool table.

"I agree with Nick," Heath was leaning against the desk. "It is awfully late."

"There now," Nick smiled and nodded toward Heath. "At least someone around here is on my side for a change. Maybe I ought to ride into town and make sure she is ok."

"Oh really," Jarrod scoffed. "You are going to ride into town and rain on your little sister's parade? You know what will happen if you go riding in there and embarrass her, she won't speak to you for a month."

"No one said anything about raining on her parade," Heath spoke before Nick could. "We could be quiet. In fact, no one even needs to know we rode in. We can ride in, look the situation over, and ride right back out."

"Assuming of course that they are right and there is nothing wrong," Nick added quickly.

"Nothing is wrong except the two of you," Victoria smiled playfully.

"Very funny mother," Nick shot her a look. "Come on Heath, let's get going."

"Typical," Jarrod put down his cue stick and poured himself a scotch.

"What's that," Victoria asked when he came and sat next to her.

"They get a notion and head out in the middle of our game when I'm winning," he chuckled.

"Well now," Victoria sat up straight. "I would be happy to stand in for them and finish the game with you."

"Since when do you shoot pool," Jarrod was surprised by the offer. "That's not exactly a lady like thing to do."

"Well," Victoria stood up and picked up a cue stick. "I make it my business to understand what goes on in my own house," she lined up on one of Nick's balls and sunk it effortlessly.

"Same stakes as the boys and I agreed on," Jarrod asked as she lined up a more difficult shot. "Five dollars a game?"

"Oh," Victoria took her shot and sunk it again. "I thought you and the boys played for fifty dollars a game," she eyed him coolly.

"Right," Jarrod stared at the table in disbelief. "Well then fifty it is."

"Good," Victoria shot again.

"Tell me," Jarrod said as she looked for her next shot. "Am I going to get the opportunity to shoot again?"

"Perhaps," Victoria lined up another seemingly difficult shot. "Perhaps not," she said after the ball fell in the pocket.

"Here you are lovely lady," Jarrod pulled a bill from his pocket and handed it to her when she sank her last ball. "It appears you are as good a pool shark as you are at poker," he laughed.

"Shall we play again," Victoria smiled and took the bill from him.

"No, no," Jarrod raised his hand. "I believe I have learned my lesson already."

"No stakes," Victoria offered. "After all, gambling is not very lady like."

"Well," Jarrod began to rack the balls. "In that case, I suppose maybe I'll give it another go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you really think Audra might be in trouble or were you just humoring me," Nick asked Heath as they rode along in the dark.

"Well," Heath sighed. "I don't know about trouble necessarily. I suppose I do think that something might have happened, but it's not like I think that it would be anything terrible or anything like that. I'm really just worried that it is so much later than she said she would be home."

Nick snorted. "Well, whatever the reason, thanks for backing me up with Jarrod and mother. They always think I am overreacting."

"Well," Heath's voice was calm but he was fighting back a laugh. "You do have that tendency."

"Right," Nick's response was dripping with sarcasm.

"Help, somebody, He- -," they heard someone scream from the woods.

"What was that," Heath looked at Nick as they pulled their horses to a stop.

"Sounded like a woman," Nick was already off his horse and was drawing his gun. "Come on, let's find out."

Heath dismounted and tied Coco and Charger to a nearby bush on the side of the trail. When he caught up to Nick, they were at the edge of a grove of trees.

"I told you to hush," a male voice said. "You can't just up and change your mind. That just ain't right."

"Did you hear that," Nick whispered.

"Sounds close," Heath answered quietly. "I'll take the left, you take the right."

"Right," Nick nodded and crept off to the right of where the voices had come from.

"Ah," the male voice came again. "You bit me! You spoiled brat."

"Oh," the woman screamed. "Somebody," she screeched again.

Heath and Nick came upon the scene moments apart. It was Thad Morton. He was kneeling over some girl and had his fist raised to hit her.

"Hold it Thad," Nick said first.

Thad turned and saw Nick standing in the moonlight. "Nick," he drew his gun.

"You better put that away," Heath warned from behind him.

Thad spun around as Heath and Nick both crept closer to him. "Heath, it's not what it looks like."

"Then put down the gun Thad," Heath cautioned.

"I can't do that Heath," Thad raised his gun and both he and Heath fired.

"Are you crazy," Nick asked as Thad fell.

The girl laying on the ground beneath Thad screamed. Nick scrambled to pull Thad's lifeless body off of her.

"Audra," Nick seemed surprised.

"Audra," Heath asked, not having moved from where he fired.

"Oh, Nick," Audra sobbed as he pulled her up. "Nick, how did you know?"

"It's alright honey," he hugged her and patted her back. "You're ok now."

"I'll ride for the sheriff," Heath said as he put away his gun and walked closer.

"Good idea," Nick answered. "What about Doc Merar? Are you hurt sis?"

"I don't know," Audra sobbed. "I just don't know."

"I'll bring the doc back anyway," Heath was kneeling next to them now. "It can't hurt to have him look you over," he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry sis. He didn't give me any choice."

"I know," she pulled away from Nick and hugged Heath tightly. "Heath, I was so scared."

"I know," he pet her hair gently. "I know honey. It's ok now though. Nick is going to stay with you until I get back. I won't be long, I promise."

Heath walked to where they had left the horses and mounted Charger. It had been dark and hard to see exactly what happened with Audra and Thad. He couldn't be sure of anything other than that Thad had stood up in the moonlight and raised his gun at him. He almost hadn't had the nerve to fire with Audra on the ground below him and Nick in the clearing behind him. Anything could have gone wrong and he didn't even know when he fired that it was Audra on the ground. What was Thad Morton thinking? Audra didn't even like him so why was she in that grove with him? Heath could hardly think; he rode as fast as he could and pulled Charger to a halt outside Fred Madden's office.

"Heath," Fred asked. "What in blazes are you doing here this time of night?"

"I need you and Doc to come with me," Heath told him. "I just shot Thad Morton in a grove about two miles out of town."

"What," Fred was flabbergasted. "What happened?"

"Nick and I were riding into town to make sure Audra was ok at the dance," Heath answered. "We just wanted to check on her because it was so late and she had planned to be home a couple hours ago. We weren't even going to let her know we were here."

"Ok," Fred urged him to continue.

"Anyway, we were almost here and we heard a scream for help. We stopped to check it out and all we could make out in the moonlight was Thad Morton over top of a girl in the middle of this grove. He was going to hit her. Nick told him to stop and Thad drew on him. I told him not to fire and he turned to me. I asked him to put it down but he wouldn't. He raised his gun and I shot him. When Nick pulled his body off the girl, we found out it was Audra. It had been too dark to tell before."

"My word," Fred shook his head. "Alright, you go get Doc and I'll meet you at the stable."

"Right," Heath nodded and walked out. He went and found the doctor and they met Fred at the stable and headed out of town.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick set to work and built a small fire in the clearing so they would be warm and so Fred and the Doctor would be able to see when they arrived. Audra was crying but not so hard now. Once the fire was burning bright, Nick could see the damage. Her dress had been ripped in several places. She had bruises on her face already and blood coming out of her nose.

"Here honey," Nick handed her his handkerchief that he wore around his neck. "Your nose is bloody."

"Thank you," she took it but didn't look up at him. "I thought I felt something like that," she dabbed gently at her nose.

"I can go back to Coco and get you his saddle blanket," he offered seeing her dress exposed more skin than she would ever be comfortable showing.

"Please don't leave me alone with him," she pulled her arms close to her body in an effort to hide herself.

"Alright," Nick stopped what he was doing and walked over and sat down next to her by the fire. "I won't go anywhere," he opened his arms and she gladly fell into them and put her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't want to go with him," she said as Nick held her. "I danced with him and he thought that was enough to tell me that he would take me home. I said no and he practically dragged me away from the dance."

"How did he get you here," Nick asked as gently as he knew how.

"He had his wagon. He left it a little way back the other way. I jumped off when he stopped and he chased me here. He had caught up to me just before you got here. He knocked me down and tried to tear my dress," she pushed Nick away and began looking at her torn dress. "He was pawing at me and trying to hold me still. But when I screamed he just started hitting me."

"Nick," they both heard Heath call to announce that he was coming. "Nick, Audra, I brought back Fred and Doc Merar."

"We are here," Nick answered as Audra pulled her arms in tight to cover herself again.

"Nick," Fred nodded as he dismounted. "Miss Audra," he tipped his hat to her.

"Thad is over there," Nick nodded toward Thad's body. "I moved him off of Audra but otherwise that is where I left him."

"Audra," Dr. Merar approached her slowly. "Why don't I have a look at you first?"

"Heath and I will go wait over with Fred," he squeezed his sister's hand. "If you need us, you let us know ok."

Audra nodded but didn't say anything.

"How is she doing," Fred whispered when Nick joined he and Heath by Thad's body.

"I don't know Fred," Nick sighed. "I think she will be ok, but she's very upset."

"I'll need to talk to her," Fred was kneeling over Thad who was still clutching his pistol in his hand. "But that can probably wait until morning. It looks like exactly how Heath told it to me. Besides, I'm sure you can speak to the way the shooting happened."

"I can," Nick answered. "Heath took a major risk, but Thad didn't leave him any choice. Sheriff," Nick paused and bent down. "We didn't know it was Audra until after. But her dress is torn and she says he forced her out here. She said he had a wagon back toward town."

"We saw it when we came in," Fred nodded. "It's about a hundred yards away."

"Well," Nick nodded. "She said she jumped out when he stopped and started running. He chased her and caught up with her here."

"What kind of injuries does she have," Fred asked.

"She has a bloody nose and bruises on her face," Nick's voice was stern.

"Is that it," Fred asked gently. "I mean, is that all of her injuries?"

"That's all I saw," Nick tried to control the rage he felt at the situation. "She did not tell me about anything else."

"Gentleman," Dr. Merar walked up behind them.

"How is she Doc," Heath spoke for the first time since they arrived.

"She will be ok," he nodded. "Her nose was not broken and the bruising around her face will heal. She needs to take it easy on her right ankle, it's just a sprain. She said she twisted it when he pushed her to the ground. She should keep her weight off of it for a week or so as much as possible but she can walk around on it when necessary. She has some bruising around her wrists and a skinned elbow. Beyond that, she didn't tell me anything about what happened and she didn't complain of anything else hurting."

"Can we take her home Fred," Nick asked.

"That's fine," Fred nodded. "Doc and I will finish up here and take Thad back to his father's place."

"Do you want me to go with you," Heath asked. "It is going to be bad."

"It will be bad whether you go or not," Fred shook his head. "I have no intention of telling him who shot his son, not tonight anyway. But Heath, there will probably be an inquest."

"Right," Heath nodded. "I understand."

"Go on," Fred waived both of them away. "Take your sister home. I will come around early tomorrow and talk to her."

"Thanks Fred," Nick shook his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on honey," Heath helped Audra stand. "The doctor says you need to keep weight off that ankle for a few days," he picked her up and held her like a child.

"Sure," Audra laid her head on his shoulder and hugged his neck. "I just want to go home," she started to cry again.

"That's where we are going," he kissed her forehead and started for his horse. "Would you rather ride with Nick?"

"Not a chance," she smiled. "I feel bad enough for Coco."

"Very funny," Nick held Charger still while Heath pushed Audra up into the saddle. "Tell me little brother, are you going to be able to manage with her needing to ride side saddle?"

"We will be just fine," Heath smiled and climbed up behind his sister. "Are you ok sis?"

"I supposed," she held the saddle horn with one hand and wrapped the other around Heath's waist.

"Then let's get home," he kissed her cheek and prodded Charger forward.

"I'll catch up," Nick called as he headed for where he had left Coco.

"Audra," Heath said as they trotted back down the trail toward the ranch. "I'm sorry about tonight."

"What do you mean," Audra turned her face to look at him. "You saved me."

Heath sighed. "But I put you in danger too. I never should have taken that shot with you laying there like that."

"Then Thad would have killed you," she turned back and watched the trail. "Heath, I'm angry about what Thad did. I don't understand it and I am scared about what will happen now. But you didn't do anything wrong."

"Ok," Heath smiled as he felt her squeeze his waist tighter and her breathing catch as she fought more tears. "It won't be long and we'll be home."

"Right," Nick was trotting up next to them.

"I have a question," Audra said when she knew that Nick was keeping pace with Heath.

"What's that honey," Nick asked.

"Why were the two of you riding by that grove this late at night?"

"Well," Nick tried to think of an answer. "We, uh, we…"

"You were just coming to check on me right," Audra asked quietly.

"Nick," Heath looked at his brother. "I think she is on to us."

"Well," Nick sighed. "We weren't going to embarrass you or anything. It was just that you said you planned on being home early and when it was so dark and well past the time you told mother, we thought we would ride in and make sure that you were ok," he explained. "We were just going to ride back out if you were dancing the night away with some good-looking cowboy."

"Well," Audra tried to sound appalled. "Let me tell you something Nick Barkley," she could barely see him even in the moonlight. "I am sure glad you did," she took her hand off the saddle and blew him a kiss.

"Me too," Nick chuckled softly. "Me too."

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning when they reached the ranch. Nick rode into the corral ahead of Heath. He dismounted and tied Coco to the fence. When Heath reached the fence, Nick lifted his arms and waited for Audra to slide from the saddle. Heath dismounted and tied Charger. Just then Duke, the foreman appeared in the barn doorway with a lantern.

"Nick," he asked.

Audra gasped and turned away so Duke would not see her torn dress and bruised face. "Duke," Nick put up a hand to stop him. "Give us a minute and then put away the horses would you."

"Of course," Duke nodded. "I'll wait inside. Anything else you need."

"No thanks Duke," Nick smiled. "See you in the morning."

"Yes sir," he nodded and headed back into the barn.

"Heath, would you mind," he nodded to Audra who was standing on one leg holding his shoulders for support. "I'll go in and make sure that the door is open and the lights are on for you to get her upstairs."

"I think we can manage," he tapped Audra's shoulder and she put her arm over his shoulder as he pulled her off the ground and into his arms. "You ok?"

"Mhmm," she nodded. "I really just want a hot bath."

"Well then," Nick started out ahead of them. "Let's see what we can do about that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Nick," Jarrod called when Nick entered and found the lights in the living room at full blaze.

"Where have you been," Victoria scolded. "Where is Heath?"

"What are you doing up," Nick asked indignantly. "I thought there was nothing to worry about?"

"Lay off Nick," Jarrod frowned. "What happened? Where's Audra?"

"I'm here," Audra answered quietly as Heath came through the door.

"Audra," Victoria ran to Heath and immediately noticed her bruised face and torn dress. "Audra, what happened?"

Tears welled in Audra's eyes and she hugged her mother's neck. "It was so terrible mother," she started to cry.

"Oh sweetheart," Victoria held Audra and took a step closer to Heath who was now struggling to hold Audra with the awkward position. "Let's get you upstairs," she looked at Heath.

Audra released her mother's neck and put her arm back around Heath's shoulder.

"Call if you need us," Nick said as they headed to the stairs.

"Of course," Victoria's answer was absent-minded. She held Audra's hand in one hand and put the other on Heath's shoulder as they walked upstairs to the bathroom. "Heath, would you please go to Audra's room and bring back her nightgown and her housecoat?"

"Of course," Heath sat Audra on the edge of the tub and headed out.

"Here we go," Victoria started to fill the tub with warm water. "A nice warm bath and you will feel much better."

"Mother," Audra's voice was quiet and she stared at her shoes.

"Yes dear?"

"Mother, would you sit with me please," Victoria could hear the pang of shame in her voice. "I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course I will," Victoria looked up and kissed Audra's head. "I will stay as long as you like."

Heath knocked on the open door. "Here we go," he handed the clothes off to Victoria. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"I think we are ok for now," Victoria nodded. "Would you wait with your brothers?"

"Of course, I'll be here when you need me," he smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Heath," Nick handed his younger brother a glass full of whiskey when he reappeared in the living room. "Are they doing ok?"

"Yeah," Heath took the glass thankfully. "Mother is with her, drawing a bath."

"What happened," Jarrod asked solemnly.

"I wanted to wait until you came back down," Nick looked at Heath.

"Thad Morton," Heath sank into the chair across from Jarrod. "Apparently Audra danced with him and he got out of line; he wanted to bring her home and she told him no."

"So," Nick continued the story. "He dragged her up into his wagon and headed out. When he stopped in a dark grove just out of town, Audra decided to jump off the wagon and try to run away."

"And," Jarrod pressed for more.

"And," Nick continued. "Thad chased her down. He tore her dress half off and he hit her when she screamed for help."

"Nick and I just happened to be riding by and heard the scream. We didn't know it was Audra right then, but we decided to check anyway."

"I found Thad. I couldn't see that it was Audra and he had a hand over her mouth," Nick said. "I told him to stop because he was his other hand up like he was going to hit her again. He pulled a gun on me."

"I came up behind him and told him not to shoot. He turned around and told me it wasn't what it looked like. I didn't even know what he meant then, but I said if that was true he needed to put the gun down. He said no and leveled at me. I had to shoot him."

"You killed Thad Morton," Jarrod asked.

"He had no choice Jarrod," Nick told him.

"I understand that, I just meant was he dead?"

"He's dead," Heath confirmed with a sharp nod. "I rode in and got Fred and Doc Merar. Doc looked at Audra and Fred let us bring her home. He said he would be around in the morning to talk to her."

"Right," Jarrod nodded. "What in the world was that boy thinking?"

"You mean when he attacked Audra or when he tried to shoot Heath and me," Nick asked and sipped his whiskey.

"Either," Jarrod shook his head in disgust. "Is Audra going to be ok?"

"Doc says she has a sprained ankle and mostly scrapes and bruises," Heath answered. "He gave her a bloody nose, but it's not broken. He said she didn't complain about anything else and there was nothing else wrong that he could see."

"Well, thank God that the two of you went out looking for her," Jarrod got up and began to pace.

"Heath," Victoria called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes mother," Heath ran to the bottom of the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Heath, could you please come help me get Audra to her room?"

"Sure thing," Heath bounded up the stairs and followed Victoria into the bathroom. Audra was sitting on the edge of the tub again, dressed in the clothes that Heath had brought for her. He hair was damp and straight and she was massaging her sprained ankle. Her eyes were red and puffy; it was obvious she had been crying. "Is it hurting much sis," he asked gently.

"Some," she frowned. "It will be ok though."

"Sure it will," he knelt on the floor in front of her and examined her ankle. "I bet you'll be tearing around here in two or three days," he declared.

"Maybe so," she smiled as he gently released her ankle and pulled herself close to him.

"Here we are," Victoria pulled back the covers and Heath set Audra in bed. "Will you be ok for a bit now dear?"

"I think so," Audra pulled the covers up around her neck. "I'm very tired."

"Call if you need me darling." Victoria leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll look in on you in a bit otherwise."

"Mmmm," Audra was already drifting off to sleep.

"Good night sweetheart," Heath cooed as he led Victoria out and pulled the door nearly shut.

"Heath," Victoria pulled him to a stop a few steps from the door.

"What is it," he looked and saw the tears beginning to fall.

"Oh Heath," Victoria sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "My baby…"

"Mother," Heath knelt down and pulled her close to him. "It's ok. Audra is going to be ok now. It's over."

"Heath," she sobbed into her hands. "She wouldn't talk to me. She wouldn't tell me what happened. She just sat and cried."

"Ok," Heath soothed and squeezed her tight. "I promise, she is going to be ok. It is just going to take a little time."

"Did she tell you," Victoria pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked up at Heath. "Did she tell you what happened? Did she tell you who did this?"

"Come on," Heath pulled her to her feet. "Let's go down stairs and talk about this. We don't want to wake Audra."

"You know, don't you," Victoria whispered as Heath led her to the stairs.

"She told Nick what happened before we got there," Heath answered. "But I know what happened and I know you need to know. There is going to be more to this thing," he told her.

"I was afraid you would say that," she wiped her tears and tried to compose herself as they walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Can I get you anything," Jarrod eyed his mother knowingly. "Tea, coffee?"

"Not just now," she sighed and plopped onto the sofa next to Nick. "I want to know what went on tonight."

"Audra didn't tell her anything," Heath looked at Nick.

Nick and Heath told the story to Victoria together, the way they had told Jarrod. They filled in the details they could and gave her every piece of information they had from the time they showed up at the grove to the time that they trotted back into the corral with Audra. Victoria had a million questions, some the boys could answer and some they could not. She cried, she yelled in anger, and eventually she went silent and stared at the dying fire in the fireplace.

"I can't believe this," she said after a long uncomfortable silence. "I can't believe it."

"Fred will be by in the morning," Nick said. "He will want to talk to Audra and he might know more about whether there will need to be an inquest of not."

"Rufus will push for one," Jarrod said. "He is not going to take too well to what happened tonight."

"Most men don't take to well to their sons being shot," Nick answered.

"No," Jarrod nodded. "That's true. But I meant he was not going to take too well to the fact that Thad tried to force himself on Audra."

"True," Victoria sighed. "Especially since Rufus never liked to take no for an answer either," she let out a small shudder that was barely noticeable.

"What do you mean," Jarrod's voice was on edge.

"Nothing," she waved him off. "I don't know what I'm saying. Jarrod, would you get me some brandy."

"Of course," he went and brought her a glass.

There was a scream upstairs. "Audra," Victoria jumped up and ran for the stairs with the boys of her heels. When she reached the last step, she caught her toe and went sprawling onto the floor. Audra screamed again. "Go," she waved the boys on.

"You two go," Jarrod also waved to his brothers and knelt down next to her mother.

"I'm fine," she pushed herself up to a sitting position and put a hand on her head. "Go check on your sister."

"Heath and Nick will manage," Jarrod answered and looked at her face. Her cheek was red where she had hit the floor.

"Heath," Audra screamed. "Heath help me,"

"Come on," Victoria forced herself to her feet and was running down the hall before Jarrod could even make it off the floor.

"It's ok honey," Heath was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Audra when Victoria got there. "It's ok. It was just a nightmare. You're ok now."

"Where's mother," she was sobbing into his chest. "Where is she?"

"I'm here," Victoria went over and sat on the bed behind Audra. "I'm right here."

"Oh mother," Audra collapsed into Victoria's lap and sobbed.

"Ok my darling," Victoria held her and began to rock her back and forth.

For the rest of the night, Audra bounced between sleep and nightmares while Victoria sat and rocked her endlessly. The three boys took turns pacing in the upstairs hallway while the other two prowled the first floor in case they were needed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning sheriff," Silas showed Fred into the foyer. "Mr. Jarrod is in the library; he's expecting you," Silas nodded toward the library.

"Thank you Silas," Fred gave the houseman a smile and a nod.

"Jarrod," Fred knocked.

"Come on in Fred," Jarrod answered.

"Looks like you boys have had a long night," Fred looked around at the three brothers. Jarrod was getting up from the desk. Nick was laying on the couch fiddling with a string on his vest. Heath was sitting across from him musing over a chess board. "How's Audra?"

"It's been a long night Fred," Jarrod answered. "Is there any way that you can put this off until a bit later? She did not get much rest last night."

Fred looked at Jarrod sympathetically. "Well, I suppose it could wait a couple of hours Jarrod, but I need to get her statement."

"Rufus is demanding an inquest," Jarrod asked.

"He is trying," Fred confirmed. "I am trying to convince the prosecutor to close this thing out, but he needs Audra's statement before he will make a decision."

"What about Rufus," Nick asked. "Is he pushing to know who was involved."

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "I told him he would have to wait until I was through investigating, but he is pushing the prosecutor now. I can't guarantee that he won't find out."

"I'm not hiding from this thing," Heath finally looked up and met Fred's gaze. "You know that he is going to come for me no matter what. Just tell him."

"Well now that's a fine idea," Jarrod scoffed. "Just let him know, invite him down to have a brawl so someone else gets killed."

"Jarrod, you know full well that Rufus Morton is not going to care what happened last night. It won't matter if Thad was right or wrong. It won't matter that it was self-defense, he is going to want blood for blood."

"Heath is right," Nick sighed. "I don't think there is going to be a good way to handle this Jarrod."

"Well we have to at least try," Jarrod scowled.

"Thad was the only boy Rufus had left," Fred looked hard at Jarrod. "With Carl getting killed in that cattle stampede a couple of years back, he is going to be hit harder by this. Plus, his luck has been bad lately anyway."

"I know that," Jarrod was insistent. "But I have to believe that with a little time and some reason, he will not make this any worse for himself or us."

"I hope you're right Jarrod. I really do," Fred tried to be sympathetic. "But just understand that I think the odds are against it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come in," Victoria answered the knock at Audra's bedroom door sleepily.

"Mother," Nick popped his head around the door. "How are things in here?"

"Come in Nick," Audra answered. She was sitting up with her head on Victoria's shoulder. "I'm awake."

"How are you feeling," he sat on the edge of the bed and patted her hand.

"Ok, I guess," she answered.

"Listen honey," Nick told her softly. "Fred is here and he needs to talk to you about last night. He needs you to tell him everything that happened."

"Right now," Victoria asked defensively. "Can't that wait."

"He was here earlier and we sent him away," Nick told Victoria. "He has waited as long as he can."

"It's ok," Audra assured Victoria and sat up. "Tell him I will be down as soon as I get dressed."

"Are you sure honey," Victoria asked.

"Yes mother," Audra smiled. "Everything is going to be ok now, I just know it."

Victoria smiled. She admired the way that her daughter was trying to keep herself together. "Ok, we will leave you alone then," she nodded to Nick and the two walked out of the room.

"She will be ok," Nick put his arm around Victoria as they walked to the stairs. "She's her mother's daughter."

"What is that supposed to mean," Victoria looked at him with a touch of shock in her eyes.

"Well," Nick was confused. "I just mean that you are the strongest woman I've ever known. You always get back up again. What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing," Victoria shook her head. "I'm just tired," she started walking again.

"Are you sure about that," Nick grabbed her hand. "You've seemed on edge about this all night; I mean more on edge than we all thought you would be."

"I'm fine Nick," she gave him a look to let him know the conversation was over and they walked downstairs together.

"Victoria," Fred bowed his head and put out his hand.

"Hello Fred," Victoria shook his hand.

"I am sorry about this Victoria. I just can't wait anymore. Between the prosecutor and Rufus Morton chomping at the bit. I need to talk to Audra."

"I understand Fred," she nodded. "Do you think that Rufus is going to make trouble?"

"I hope not," he shook his head. "But I wouldn't bet that he won't."

"I was afraid of that," Victoria nodded. "Can I get you some coffee Fred?"

"If it's not a bother," Fred said. "I'm sure you've had a long night too."

"No bother at all," she smiled. "Silas has had a fresh pot going all morning. I'll be back."

"Audra will be down in a minute," Nick said when Victoria had disappeared.

"Fine," Fred nodded. "If it is ok with her, I will want to talk to her alone. If she isn't comfortable with that, maybe your mother or Jarrod could sit with her."

"The calm ones," Nick chuckled. "I am sure that will be fine."

"Sheriff," Audra was descending the stairs. Fred was struck by how dark the bruising was on her right cheek and how purple her eye was. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"Not a problem Audra," Fred smiled and bowed his head. "I was just telling Nick, if it is ok with you, I would like to talk to you alone. Of course, if you would rather have your mother or Jarrod stay with you…"

"That won't be necessary," she took a deep breath. "Perhaps we can talk in the living room?"

"Of course," Fred nodded and glanced at Nick.

"We will be in the library if you need us honey," he smiled and started to walk away.

"Here we are," Victoria reappeared with a tray.

"I will take that," Audra held out her hands and took the tray from her mother. "You should go rest mother."

"I'm just fine," Victoria protested and then noticed Nick had been headed to the library. "I will be waiting with your brother," she calmed her tone and walked off with Nick.


	9. Chapter 9

"They've been out there for hours," Victoria was pacing.

"Mother," Jarrod's voice was firm. "It has only been thirty minutes. Audra knows that we are here if she needs us."

"Barkley," a familiar voice screamed and the front door slammed.

"Stay here," Jarrod looked at both his brothers and his mother.

"Right," his mother was almost out the door faster than Jarrod.

"Rufus, what do you want here," Fred was asking as Jarrod and Victoria emerged from the library.

"You know what I want sheriff," he growled and turned to Jarrod. "Where's your brother boy?"

"Rufus, you need to leave," Jarrod was calm but firm.

"This is all your doing isn't it," he pointed a finger at Victoria.

"Rufus, leave," Victoria took a step toward him. "You leave this ranch and don't you dare step foot back on it."

"Did you tell her what to do to get my boy alone," he grabbed Victoria's wrist hard. "Did you tell her what to say? Is this how you were going to try to hurt me?"

"Take your hands off of her," Jarrod warned and stepped toward them.

"You keep out of this," he shoved Jarrod back. "This is your doing," he squeezed her wrist tighter and Victoria let out a whimper. "You were angry when I didn't want to keep things going. You were angry because you know you wanted every bit of what you got that night."

"Morton," Heath pushed past Nick through the library door. "Take your hands off her right now."

"I knew you would be hiding," Rufus looked up but didn't let go of Victoria. "I knew she would get you to do it; after all, you ain't real kin to her."

"Let go of her," Fred was standing in the archway.

Rufus looked around and spied Audra sitting in the living room. "She taught you just how to play it to get to my boy didn't she girly. Looks like she taught you how to make it look real good." With that he released Victoria's wrist and slapped her hard across the face and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"No Nick," Heath put a hand on his brother's chest. "He's mine."

"I'll kill you boy," Morton said as Heath walked toward him. "I'll kill you for what you did to my boy."

With that, the brawl ensued. Heath and Rufus were throwing punches and throwing each other against the floor. Fred was trying to break up the fight. Jarrod was trying to preserve furniture. Nick joined in the fight against Morton. Audra went and tried to drag her mother out of the chaos.

"That's enough," Fred finally had Morton separated from the other two. "Now, Rufus you are going in for assault."

"Assaulting who," he asked defiantly. "They all had it coming."

"Why you," Nick went for Morton but Heath stopped him. "You think that our mother had something coming."

"I bet your sister wanted my boy just as much as your mother wanted me," he sneered.

"Fred," Heath warned. "You either let him go or we all go in when it's over."

"Heath," Fred looked at Rufus. "I think I wasn't here," he let Rufus go and walked to the side of the foyer.

The fight continued only now Jarrod was fully involved in it. Morton had broken the cardinal rule, never insult a man's mother to anyone. And even more so, never imply that any man's mother was less than honorable. The only rule that was even a close second was the same rule about a man's wife or sister. Morton had transgressed every boundary that existed in this country. Soon Morton's battered and unconscious body was laying on the floor.

"Fred," Jarrod stood up and walked over. "We will help you tie him in the saddle and then we will all go in with you."

"Nope," Fred shook his head. "I wasn't here, remember?"

Jarrod smiled. "So, only Morton goes in?"

"Right," Fred gave a single nod of confirmation. "But, I'll take that help tying him into a saddle," he grinned.

"My pleasure," Nick grabbed Morton's wrists while Heath opened the door. Nick drug the man out and Heath followed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Audra," Victoria was just now coming to. "Audra," there was a sort of panic in her voice.

"It's alright mother," Audra was cradling her mother as best she could. "It's all over now."

"Mother," Jarrod knelt down next to the two women sitting on the floor. "Are you alright? Should I get the doctor?"

"No," Victoria winced as she sat up and rubbed her cheek where Morton had hit her. "I will be just fine," she answered slowly.

"Come on," Jarrod pulled her to her feet and supported her as she wobbled. "Let's get you to a chair at least.

"Audra," she scolded as Audra followed behind them. "You aren't supposed to be putting weight on that ankle."

Audra chuckled, "Well then the sooner we make it to the sofa the better, right?"

"He's ready Fred," Nick and Heath reappeared.

"Thanks Nick, Heath," Fred nodded. "I'll come back and let you know when I know about the inquest. I imagine this will make that a non-issue. Jarrod, ladies," he put on his hat and walked out.

"Mother," Heath walked over first. "Are you ok?"

"Do I need to get Doc Merar out here," Nick offered.

"I am fine," Victoria insisted as she sat down on the sofa. "Why does it look like a stick of dynamite went off in my foyer," she frowned.

Just then Silas appeared with a broom and dust pan. "I'll get this cleaned up right now Mrs. Barkley." He took stock of the mess. "And then I'll ask Mr. Duke to come on up and fix that window."

"You broke a window," she looked at the three boys.

"Well," Nick naturally went into self-defense mode. "Technically, I believe Rufus broke the window."

"Sure," Heath nodded in agreement. "I mean, his head just went right through it."

"Uh Silas," Jarrod interrupted his hurried sweeping. "Maybe you could bring us an ice bucket before you do that? And some towels, please."

Silas couldn't help but smile, "Yes sir, Mr. Jarrod."

"How bad is Rufus," Victoria asked when Silas brought the ice back.

"Well," Jarrod wrapped some ice in a towel and handed it to Victoria who put it gently to her cheek, the same cheek that had met the floor the previous night. "He will live, which, speaking only for myself, is due in no small part to the fact that Fred was here, even though he says he wasn't," he handed another towel full of ice to Audra for her ankle.

"here, here," Nick made his own ice pack and placed it over his eye.

Jarrod pressed his ice pack to his lower jaw. "How tightly did you tie him into that saddle?"

"Tight enough," Heath was the last to make himself an ice pack and he held it over his knuckles. "Had to make sure that he didn't escape custody."

"Right," Nick sighed. "Because it would be such a shame if Fred had to shoot him, before they got to town."

Just then three shots rang out and set all of them on edge. "What was that Silas," Jarrod asked.

"I don't know," Silas opened the door and looked outside. 'Mr. Jarrod, you better come quick."

"What is it," Jarrod went first but all three boys were on their feet and headed for the door.

Jarrod looked out and then walked onto the porch. "Well Nick, it looks like you just got exactly what you asked for."

"What," Nick followed him onto the porch and saw Rufus Morton lying face down in the dirt and Fred Madden out of breath about twenty feet beyond.

"Fred," Jarrod called and started toward him. "Fred what happened?"

"He came to," Fred panted. "Couldn't leave him how he was so I said I'd untie him and he could ride in."

"Guess he didn't want to," Heath commented when he and Nick got closer.

"Pulled his rifle out, tried to hit me and took off back here," Fred almost had his breathing under control again. "Kept saying it wasn't over, he was gonna kill Heath and Victoria. I warned him that if he didn't stop I'd shoot. He just kept running. My God Jarrod, he just kept running."

"Mr. Barkley," Silas yelled. "Mr. Barkley," he knew it would bring all three boys running. "She came to see what happened and she fainted," Silas was kneeling over Victoria in the doorway."

"Mother," Audra shouted from the sofa.

"Stay there Audra," Jarrod ran to her. "She will be ok, she just fainted."

"Nick," Heath knelt down and scooped Victoria up. "Send someone for the doctor, just to be sure. "I'll get her upstairs."

"Right," Nick headed out to the corral and sent one of the men into town for the doctor.


	11. Chapter 11

"Heath," Victoria mumbled when she came to. "Heath what happened?"

"You fainted," he rang out a wash cloth and put it on her head. "Seems like you are taking an awful lot of blows to the head today."

"Don't make me laugh," she scolded with a smile.

"Sorry," he took her hand and kissed it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what," she pushed the wash cloth back so she could look at him.

"About what Morton was railing about? About why he would want to kill YOU and me?"

Victoria sighed and Heath could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I suppose I'm not going to have much choice."

"Of course you do," Heath squeezed her hand. "You say the word and I never ask again and neither does anyone else."

She smiled, "It's ok. I suppose you all have a right to know." She paused and tried hard to compose herself. "It happened about a month before you came here. Nick was on a drive, Jarrod was in San Francisco working, Gene was at school, and Audra was in town for a dress fitting. Silas was out getting supplies; I was alone and I decided I would read for a while. Well, Rufus showed up unannounced for a visit. I didn't think anything of it. I invited him in, I made coffee and we talked a while. All of the sudden his demeanor changed and he said that he had to have me," her voice began to shake.

"You don't have to do this," Heath assured her without looking away.

"No," she shook her head. "I said no," she told him forcefully. "He grabbed my hand and I pulled away. He stood up and I thought he was going to leave. But he hit me; I was so stunned. I got up and I tried to run. He chased me into the foyer and knocked me down," she was crying now. "But Heath,"

"But no one came home," Heath finished her thought.

"No," she shook her head again. "No one came home. He tore my dress. He hit me. He said he knew I wanted him too. And I couldn't get away."

Heath reached down and pulled her close to his chest as she sobbed quietly. "Oh, Mother, I am so sorry."

"There's nothing you can do," she held to him tightly. "And there is nothing you could have done. Even if you had been here then, you would have been on that drive with Nick."

"I know," Heath kissed her hair. "But I wish I would have been here for you."

"I know," she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"You know that when I am here," he squeezed her tightly. "You know that I will do anything for you and that I would never, ever let anyone hurt you if I can possibly help it."

"I know," she lifted her face and kissed his cheek. "And I love you Heath. I love you for more than just that, but I DO love you for that."

"I understand why this has hurt you so much now. What happened to Audra," he closed his eyes tightly to squeeze away tears. "It is almost exactly what happened to you. I understand now why you were so on edge."

Victoria pushed him back gently and pulled herself onto the side of the bed. "I'm glad that you and Nick went looking for her. I am glad that you could be there to keep her from being hurt any more. I am glad that you were here to protect her."

"I'm glad to," Heath had a sad smile.

"Your sister has always needed someone to look out for her. I am so glad that you and Nick did not listen to Jarrod and I."

"We all look out for each other," Heath stood up and offered her his hand. "You all taught me that. I'm sorry I wasn't here to look out for you when you needed someone."

"Don't worry Heath," she took his hand and they walked toward the door together. "I am ok."

The two embraced and Heath escorted her down the stairs to join the others in the living room and wait for Doctor Merar to come.

"Mother," Audra perked up. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Victoria sat down next to her on the sofa and examined her ankle. "Are you?"

"Of course," Audra echoed her mother's reply. "I'm a Barkley woman."

"Indeed you are," Victoria smiled.

"Tough as nails and stubborn as a mule," Nick handed his mother a glass of brandy.

"No Nicholas," she took the glass and smiled. "We're tougher than that."

THE END!

* * *

A/N: So as per, the Barkleys live happily ever after...until the next crisis anyway! Thank you so much for reading and for all your wonderful reviews. I really hope you enjoyed this piece.


End file.
